The Assassin's Tango
by KuroGoddess
Summary: Simple GrimmIchi. This is Grimmjowxfem!Ichigo, just so you know, and It's an AU. Ichigo is the number one assassin for her group, and so is Grimmjow, both having tension between them since children. What would happen when they meet up as adults? SMUT!
1. Hello Again

The Assassin's Tango

Paring: GrimmjowxIchigo.

Summary: Ichigo and Grimmjow are two assassins from two diffrent branches. Both of them are strong, the number one fighters, and the two branches hoped to someday strengthen each other by having a union of the two fighters. But...As fate would have it, both Ichigo and Grimmjow hate each other, only seeing the other as a weakling and a hindrance.

Warning: Ichigo is a female, perverted-ness, asshole-ness(Grimmjow...) some violence, smut and cursing. The normal stuff! :D

_Part One: "Hello again"_

* * *

><p>Ichigo scowled slightly as she heard that she was going to be sent on a new mission that involved that blue haired bastard. She didn't like Grimmjow, and he didn't like her either, so there was no hard feelings. The orangette crossed her arms as she sat in the office lounge in her normal clothes. A black t-shirt, red capri's, black leather fingerless gloves and two bands wrapped around her biceps. One on each side of her arm. Her two guns and sword were sheathed on her back and on either side of her hips. The black gun was Tensa and the white one was Shiro. Her sword was the trusty Zangetsu. Made of black metal and the hilt was wrapped in strong black silk and blood red silk strinps wound around it.<p>

"So will you take the job, Kurosaki?" The head of the brach asked, his eyes closed with the many years of wrinkles, he went by the name Captain Commander. Ichigo had her own nickname, orcode name. It was She-Devil. Ichigo rolled her head back onto the back of the couch, thinking over the offer. It was a good amount of money, but it was a semi-simple assasination job.

With a loud sigh, the tomboy-ish female nodded. "I'll take the task. I won't fail, I promise" She said and stood, making her way to the door so she could prepare for the dance of war that was sure to begin by the end of the night, by Las Noches.

"Thank you, Kurosaki. Make the Gotei very proud" With another sigh, Ichigo waved her hand in parting and left.

With a scowl on her beutiful face, Ichigo Kurosaki made her way into the large ball room. She really hated this part of the job. Ichigo was trying to look seductive, but not trying to whore herself out. She was wearing a simple floor length red dress, that went wonderfully with her hair. Her make-up consisted of black eyeliner, red and orange mixed eyeshadow, and pretty topaz earrings. All thankss to the dress coordanator, Yumichika Asegawa. (Sorry if I mispelled it)

To describe the death goddess, would be calling her a fire goddess. That was the simplist way to put it. With a clack of her annoyingly thin 2-inch blood red heals, Ichigo headed to the drink area. Her medium length orange hair was curled and twisted into a nice bun like crown on her head. With an amazingly tasty slightly acoholic drink, the beauty made her way to stand at the side lines.

All she had to do, was wait for her target to be spotted in the vacinity. The man she had to kill, was a pleasure to kill. She hated this man, as much as he was drop-dead sexy, and oh-so handsome, she would enjoy shooting his brains out, or stabbing him in the throat. It would be a pleasure, to kill Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

Grimmjow growled as he made his way to the damn ball, all dressed in a nice dark blue dress shirt,and white coat and pants. He didn't understand the need for the white, why not black? Why not a more traditional color? Charolette Coolhorn was a prissy bitch. That's why. Grimmjow seriously hated that guy. With a huff, Grimmjow, and his partner, Ulquiorra walked in and headed to the drink bar. He hated this guy just as much as he hated the bitchy orange haired chick he had to kill.

No matter how you looked at it, both Ichigo and Grimmjow hated each other. Ever since childhood, when Grimmjow asked Ichigo to marry him, and she punched him, then ran off crying, because she thought he was joking. The sad thing was, he was serious. And what's even more sad, they haven't seen each otther in over 7 years. The last time Grimmjow saw the orangette, she was at that awekward age of 14.

Now that Grimmjow thought about it, he hasen't seen her matured state. He remembered the bitch as a short haired tom-boy. Hm...He would just have to see what the sunshine like girl looked like now.

"Grimmjow, I am going to go and stand back outside. I can not stand being here, with all this trash" Ulquiorra said with no emotion in his voice. The dark haired man was wearing a nice black coat and pants, with a silk dark green undershirt. Grimmjow sneered. Like he cared what the bastard did.

"Whatever, Ulquiorra" Without so much as a goodbye, the raven smoothly made his way out of the ball room.

Ichigo crossed her arms over her ample chest. It pissed her off that she haden't yet spotted Grimmjow, or anyone from the Las Noches branch. It was a real tick-off. The orangette sighed and glanced around for the fifth time, not really looking very interested. As much as she looked like a ditzy woman, or an uncapable killer, she was amazzingly good. Nothing got in her way and lived.

With another sigh, Ichigo began to walk to the dance floor, and was immediatly asked to dance, by a very handsome young man. He had a nice face, very soft in some places, but a well defined chin and chest, with muscular broad shoulders.

"May I dance with you, fair maiden?" He aksed, bowing and holding out a hand. Ichigo blushed on cue, like she should and nodded, giving a warm, but fake smile. The man grinned and took her offered hand, and proceeded to sweep her across the dancefloor. As the song started, the waltz, (How did she know that was coming?) the young man placed a strong hand on her waist, making the orangette blush slightly on cue, once again.

Man, she was good at her job. The two danced in the same normal 1,2,3,4 pattern and Ichigo prayed the song would end soon. On her second spin, the oranegette noticed a very familiar head of sky blue hair. 'Is that him?' She thought, also catching a glimpse of a nice white dress coat.

'Hm...Grimmjow would never dress nice, would he?' She asked herself. Not really sure of the answer that she would get. When the handsome young man paused in his dancing, and held Ichigo still, his eyes gooing wide, Ichigo cocked her head to the side in a stupid fashion.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly.

"May I?" a deeper huskier voice asked, holding out a nice white gloved hand. The hand was a large, muscular hand, and Ichigo internally gulped at the sight. She wondered who kind of person had a hand as large and muscular as that. 'Kenpachi Zaraki...?' She thought, but the hand was smaller than that. Hm...

"W-why of coarse" The man said and let go of Ichigo's hand, bowed, and quickly made his way to the other side of the ballroom. Ichigo blinked as she looked at the man that she 'hated' and realized that this man was drop-dead-sexy. Sure, he was muscular and tan, and had a nice face, when he was 14, but now...Now this man before her was a greek god, with nice large broad shoulders, tanned skin, and a strong jaw-set. His shocking blue eyes twinkled with amusement as Ichigo eyed him up and down.

He obviously had a nice rock-hard stomach and abs. Damn he was hot...

"Are we going to dance, or are you going to stare at me all night? Not that I mind, but still, we gotta finish the dance" He said, a smirk on his handsome face. That look only made Ichigo scowl angrily at the man. "Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. And you are?" He asked, the smirk never leaving.

This couldn't be her. But she had the orange hair, but she also had the most amazing set of tit's and curves, and such a delisiouse body, it had to be another woman. When she turned around though, and barley glanced at anyone, she had the same large brown eyes. They seemed calm now, but Grimmjow could see the fire hidden within the chocolate orbs.

With a smirk like a predator, he made his way to 'Ichigo' and the man she was dancing with. When he approched, the man seemed to look on him with fear, though 'Ichigo'  
>couldn't see it. Cocking her head to the side, she asked him a question in that soft sweet vocie of her's, though it had actually grown slightly deeper and smoother, like warm chocolate. To most, her voice would make men shiver and woman swoon, but to him...It only made him horny.<p>

A grin formed even more when she llooked at him, with blazing brown eyes, looking him over and taking in all his more matured features. It was ok. He was eye molesting her when she wasn't looking, anyway, not that he would say that outloud.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. Nice to meet you again, Grimmjow" She said, eyes narrowing slightly, a fire burning in her eyes as she almost hissed the name out. At this, Grimmjow grinned, showing his sharp teeth at the shorter woman. "It's a joy to be seeing you again, sexy" He practiccly purred, blue eyes glinting with devious intent.

Ichigo scolwed at him even more. She slipped her leg around his, and he noticed that the tango was the next song that came on. The dancefloor was clear, except for the two assassin's. Not many could do the tango, but Grimmjow and Ichigo could.

With a shit-eating grin, grimmjow grabbed her waist and pulled her close, as they both began the dance. The blunette realized part way through, that not only was Ichigo very flexible, (He would save that yummy thought for later) she was also holding a gun, that was close to her crotch, on her upper thigh. The dress hid it well, but Grimmjow felt it, when he lifted her dress up for an acrobatic move, and also got a good glance at creamy skin.

"Tired yet?" Grimmjow asked the little fire ball assassin, grinning. Ichigo growled lowly, unlike a beutiful lady such as herself, and lightly shoved him. "Hell no" She hissed and grabbed a firm hold of hiss shoulder, as a large hand came down to her calf, and lifted it up, Ichigo doing a perfect air split, with her foot pointing in the air.

Grimmjow realeased the leg and she swung around him, to pull him close to her by criss-crossing their arms and hugging his backside, her ample cleavage pressing oh so nicley against her chest. Now that Grimmjow thought about it...he couldn't kill her. She was to damn sexy. That much sexy should not be put to waste. The muscled man spun Ichigo back around, and pulled her flush against him, her legt wrapping around his as she bent backwards in a gracefull dip.

Snapping back up, the two continued the sensual dance.

Ichigo couldn't do it. This man was to handsome. That much handsome man should not be wasted, not matter the reason. Damn...she could feel her body hum with need, pleasure, arousment, and want as she enjoyed the way their bodies seemed to so easily mesh together. She absolutely loved it. She couldn't kill Grimmjow, if only for her own selfish needs.

Oh yes, selfish needs indeed...

When the song came to an abrute end, Ichigo and Grimmjow were both pleaseantly dazed. The crowd around them buzzed with clappter at their amazing show. Their tango seemed to be a more personal one, butt not very many noticed. Only a few, like a certain raven haired pale man. To most, the two looked like old friends,  
>or maybe lovers, maybe even very close friendship-with-benifits like people.<p>

Ichigo had a small light blush dusting her cheeks and her eyes were slightly dazed.

"Do you want to go to my place?" Grimmjow asked, a cloudy look in his eyes. Ichigo nodded, knowing exactly what she was agreeing to.

"Yes...Lets just hurry" 

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p>

Heehee...So, can't wait for the next chapter? Like it? Love it? Tell meeeee~! Please, reviews are loved. Don't have to, but it's nice.  
>Thanks!<p> 


	2. Flames of Passion

The Assassin's Tango

Part 2! You guys ready for this? I am so happy!

Anyway, the warnings are the same, and this is rated M for mature content, obviously. I just got my internet back, so don't get pissy for not updating.  
>I seriously had no WiFi for a whole week. It's so sad, I know. SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER!<p>

Ok, on with the story!

* * *

><p>Ichigo made an 'oof' sound as she hit the bed and bounced slightly. The ride to the motel was a blur, as the limo took them, and Grimmjow took the chance to kiss Ichigo. To say the truth, that was her first kiss, and she was glad she had it with Grimmjow. He was a damn good kisser.<p>

The bluenette distracted the woman from thinking any longer when he leaned over her sprawled body and began to kiss her again. Ichigo opened her mouth to the proding tongue, and moaned when Grimmjow's hand reached down to carress her leg. "Take the dress off, it'll only get in the way" Grimmjow husked into her ear. Ichigo shivered at the feeling of his breath on her neck and ear, and scooted over to the edge of the bed and did as she was asked and slipped off her dress and heals.

The orange curls of her hair was already escaping their hold and were spilling down her back. Ichigo stood there with a light blush on her cheeks, in her red lace underwear and bra. "So this is what was underneith" Grimmjow purred and got up, walking over to Ichigo and pulling her close to him. This time, Ichigo smirked. "Were you wondereing what I was wearing, Grimmjow?" She asked, her brown eyes dancing with amusment.

Grimmjow's own blue eyes sparkled with devious intent. "Oh hell yeah I was, the whole time I saw, and since I felt your body against mine" He said and leaned down to kiss Ichigo, and shut her up. Almost instantly, Ichigo melted into the kiss, and dindn't even protest when Grimmjow's large hands came down to grip her ass, and hoist her up, her legs instinctivly wrapping around his waist.

The bluenette walked over and put Ichigo back onto the bed and stood back, breaking the kiss to get rid of his white coat and dark blue shirt, his clean white pants following the rest soon after. Ichigo looked the other over, up and down, taking in his tanned msucles and his strong legs. Those strong, large thighs made her mouth water, and the large tent in his boxers made her own womanhood pulse with heat.

"Grimmjow...You sure have grown since we last met" She said in a slightly breezy voice. Ichigo was never the kind of woman to shy away from what she wanted, and she was the kind of woman that would take the situation into her own hands if need by. So she did. Standing, the orangette grabbed Grimmjow's shoulders and guided him to the bed, and forced him to sit down.

His blue eyes looked at her in a silent question, but he didn't make a move to stand from his positioned. She pushed him roughly onto his back, and he narrowed his eyes, but widened when she sat directly over his crotch, and ground down onto him. Ichigo threw her head back and moaned at the feeling of his cock just barley brushing against the most secretive, sensitive spot in her whole body.

The other moaned also, and reached up his large hands to grip Ichigo's hips, and guide her in the grinding, and thrusting his own hips up to meet hers. Ichigo's not-so-shy hands reached down to pull at Grimmjow's boxers, and trying to stand on her knees and pull them off. She got them down to his knees before she sat on his cock and rubbed her clothed cunt against his cock.

"Eager are we?" Grimmjow teased, a cocky grin on his face. Ichigo scowled. "Shut up, Grimm" She said and gasped when the man took charge. He flipped them both over and hooked his thumbs into Ichiigo's red lace panties and slowly pulled them down. The orangette blushed and squrimed slightly when Grimmjow took off her panties and gazed at her womanhood.

"So you are naturally orange" Grimmjow said, more to himself than anyone else. Ichigo scowled and lightly smacked his arm. "Of course I am, asshole!"she growled out. Ichigo squirmed under the gaze of the bluenette. "Just get on with it, Grimmjow" Ichigo said, turning red. The man grinned and leaned down lower to inspect Ichigo's flower.

Gripping Ichigo's thighs, Grimmjow parted them and looked hungrily at Ichigo's secret place. Grimmjow leaned over Ichigo and snuck his hands to Ichigo's back and unhooked the clasp on Ichigo's bra. The large bust was free to the air, and the woman hissed as her nipples hardened at the cold air. Grimmjow grinned like the cat who got the cream.

Ichigo scowled at the blue haired assassin. "It would be nice if you stopped being a dick" She mumbled, looking away, a cute blush gracing her cheeks. Grimmjow grinned even more at this. "Do you have a condom or something?" he asked, eyeing the way Ichigo flushed red.

"No! Why would I have something like that?" She growled, and tried tonsit up and punch Grimmjow but he easily helld her down and a hand slipped down to slide into her warmth. A gasp of pure pleasure escaped Ichigo's mouth and it dropped open into an 'o'. The man smirked at making Ichigo moan his name.

"Grimmjow! Ha, ah" She moaned out, as the other searched his pockets for a condom that he had stuffed there, just in case he got laid. While Ichigo was distracted, he rolled the condom onto his own shaft, skipping the foreplay. That could be used later. He slipped his fingers out and grabed onto Ichigo's hips, guiding his cock to her opening and slowly pressed in, kissing Ichigo on her mouth, to distract her.

The orangette blinked up at Grimmjow with hazy brwon eyes, her breath coming in pants as she didn't speak, but allowed Grimmjow to enter her, and waited for him to fully sheathed. Ichigo gasped when she slowly felt her cherry pop, and a small trickle of blood seeped down her thigh, and she bit her lip until it bled to stifle the groan of pain. Grimmjow noticed this, and slowly eased his way in, actually showing that he cared about Ichigo's well being, and her comfort.

With a few final soft thrusts, Grimmjow sheathed himself inside Ichigo's hot warmth, groaning out in pleasure as the woman below him clenched and unclenched, trying to get used to the feeling of something so large inside her.  
>"Grimm...It kind of...Hurts" She said, not to loudly, to shy to show her feelings, or her pain in front of someone. That kind of thing was trained out of the young assassin. With a small sigh of comfort, Ichigo nodded her head, saying it was ok to move.<p>

Grimmjow nodded back, holding tightly onto Ichigo's legs as he began to shallowly thrust into the woman below him. The muscled man held back, knowing with a slight smirk that he could easily break Ichigo in two if he wasn't careful. The man was about to ask if Ichigo was ok, when the orangette glared feircely at the blunette, making him pause in his soft thrust.

"Fuck me harder, or I'll deck you in the fucking jaw" She growled, her eyes blazing with a feirocity that made Grimmjow's animal instincts kick in. "Fine, Ichigo, You want me to fuck you harder? I can do that" Grimmjow growled out and threw Ichigo's creamy legs over his shoulders and thrust into the woman below him roughly, making the orangette moan and scream out in pleasure as her g-spot was hit, and rubbed against.

"Grimmjow! Oh god!" She moaned and writhed in pleasure, throwing her head back to scream out, and grab onto Gimmjow's broad shoulders. The other smirked.

"I'm not god, but I could be your god if you want me to" he said, earning a blazing brown glare from his woman. Ichigo threaded her fingers into Grimmjow's hair, at the nape of his neck, and yanked hard bringing their mouths together in a brusing kiss, Ichigo's tongue fighting Grimmjow's for dominance. That's what Grimmjow loved about Ichigo. She was a ball of fire, and she wouldn't submit easily, even if she was the one receiving the pleasure from a man. You would haave to wrestler her down to get her to submit to anyone.

The tempo of the thrusting and kissing became faster, sloppier, more animalistic. Grunts and breathy moans filled the room as Ichigo slipped her legs off of Grimmjow's shoulders and wrapped them tightly around her partners waist, and ground back on his shaft. The orangette couldn't stop herself from moaning like a whore. It was all to much, and she could feel the heat pooling in her lower abdomen, and could feel the rush of her soon approching orgasim.

"G-Grimmjow!" she stuttered slightly, white splotching her vision as her orgasim hit her like a tidal wave of pleasure, crashing over her to make her see white and her mouth drop open, a small scream escapinng her mouth.

The man groaned as the tight canal, clenched and fluttered, making him groan out Ichigo's own name before he realeased into the condom and colapsed on top of the other assassin. They stayed like that for a few moments, before Grimmjow sat up sluggishly, Ichigo's hazy half lidded brown eyes blinked at him sleepily. The taller person stood and slipped off the condom, tying it in a knot and tossing it in the trash, and using his boxers to wipe himself clean and climbed back into bed with his girlfriend.

Ichigo yawned, her eyes fluttering closed.

"You know...I was supposed to kill you tonight, but I guess I couldn't bring myself to do it" She mumbled, not opening her eyes. Grimmjow blinked, his blue eyes trained onto Ichigo's face. "...So was I..." He said. The blue haired man watched as a small smile slipped onto Ichigo's lightly skinned face.

"Good, because I don't do necrophelia" She said, chuckling slightly. Gimmjow smirked. "Neither do I, babe" He answered, before spooning Ichigo's back, his arms wrapping around her middle, and fell asleep, Ichigo drifting off after him.

Blinking her brown eyes, Ichigo lifted her head up and yawned, stretching her arms over her head. She glanced around the room and smiled as she remembered what happened, the ache in between her thighs telling her it was all true. Honsetly, Ichigo didn't regret one minute of it. She would have regreted killing Grimmjow, but she didn't. He also didn't try to kill her. Maybe by pleasure, not not actually shooting her, or slicing her head off.

So that was a bonus. Looking over, the adult saw a mop of bright blue hair sticking up from the covers and she smiled. The thought that crossed her mind was that the night before Grimmjow and herself did the tango. One in the form of a dance, and one in the form of sex. Combine them, and what do you get?

The assassin's tango! With that thought in mind, Ichigo laughed quietly to herself as she got up and found the bathroom, prepaaring to shower. After jumping in, a noise made her shift the screen and she saw Grimmjow, as naked as she was, stading there, with his arms crossed, a grin on his face. She moved aside to let him in.

Ah, let the tango begin again.

DONE.

Sorry for taking so long on updating this, I got MEGA writrs block. And I was busy...Sorta. Anyway, that's not the point. I hope you liked it, and please review! It's very appreciated!

Ja!


End file.
